


【轰出/R】酒后无德

by Stilla0v0



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilla0v0/pseuds/Stilla0v0
Summary: *原作向双职英*醉酒车





	【轰出/R】酒后无德

接到绿谷事务所同事的电话后，轰焦冻披上外套就急匆匆的去接被困在居酒屋的绿谷。

大概是今天刚刚解决完一场很棘手的战斗，事务所的老牌前辈们为了放松，请了整个事务所的人去居酒屋喝酒，而在这场战斗中显露锋芒的绿谷自然是逃不掉被拉去拼酒的悲惨命运。

绿谷的酒量并不好——不如说根本就不会喝酒，这一点绿谷在高中的时候就意识到了。

高二那年夏日祭的晚上，A班的同学们聚在一起闲聊，结果男生们在上鸣和峰田的攒动下一人点了一扎啤酒，第一口啤酒下肚后绿谷就意识到自己真的不喜欢喝酒，他并没有从啤酒中提取到上鸣和峰田说的什么刺激的快感和令人浑身一颤的仿佛恋爱一样的滋味，他只能感觉到苦，啤酒好苦。  
第一口之后绿谷被苦的又咳嗽又咂舌，除了必要的大家一起碰杯后他又喝了几口之外，他就没再动过一口啤酒。

但即便只是那两三口啤酒，绿谷也够呛能正常着回去。在大家准备起身回去的时候，绿谷一个踉跄，头晕乎乎的，意识乱成一团的，身体也迟钝的不行。

“绿谷，你还好吗？”轰扶了绿谷一把，他就坐在绿谷的旁边，刚刚的饭桌上大概意识到了绿谷根本不能喝酒这个事实。

说实话，他也真没见过像绿谷酒量这么差的，两口啤酒就可以让绿谷的脸晕染上一层明显的红。

“啊轰君……”绿谷扭头看向扶着自己的轰，意识到是轰焦冻之后大胆的捧上了轰的脸颊，直视着那双好看的异色眸说：“…喜欢你。”

绿谷大概是真的喝醉了，但是轰焦冻确是酒后吐真言这个理论的坚决拥护者。

从那以后，两个人就开始交往了。

\---

所以……绿谷这次到底喝了多少啊……

轰焦冻在去居酒屋的路上不禁思考着，电话那头的前辈们说这次喝的是清酒，还是加热过的。绿谷虽然没喝几杯但很快就趴在桌子上了，无奈怎么叫也叫不醒，他们选择打电话给轰焦冻让他把自己家的那口子带回去。

那个居酒屋轰很熟悉，离他和绿谷住的地方也不过一条街的距离，他在结束任务之后也曾被拉去喝过几回。

熟门熟路的摸到居酒屋之后，轰开门便见到了趴在桌子上的绿谷，跟轰预估的差不多，微眯起来的眼睛和染上潮红的娃娃脸——看来前辈们没有手下留情。

“哦，Shoto来了啊！”前辈听到身后有动静，醉醺醺的举着酒杯向轰示意，“既然Shoto来了，那正好，你把Deku这点没喝完的清酒喝了再走吧！”

热闹起来的人群自然需要一点助兴是节目，好巧不巧轰和绿谷被他们选中了。沸腾起来的酒桌上大抵只剩得下猜拳和一罐又一罐空了的啤酒瓶，人走不能留着酒也是默不成文的规矩，既然绿谷要走，那就肯定要有人把他的酒喝完。

轰没有多说什么，扛起绿谷的同时顺手捞起了清酒壶，对着壶将已经凉了的清酒一饮而尽，酒壶里倒是没有剩下多少就，看来绿谷真的尽力了。

“那么，我们先走了。”轰擦了擦嘴角，跟前辈们打过招呼后出了门。

许是出了门之后的凉风让绿谷清醒了一下，他惺忪的眯起眼打量了一下身边的人，是轰君，轰君……

“焦冻……”轰听见绿谷口齿不清的叫着自己的名字，焦冻是绿谷在床上叫自己的方式，不过现在绿谷这么叫大概也只是因为对于醉汉来说“焦冻”比“轰君”的音要好发一些。

“喜欢你……”

轰愣了一下，他忽然回想起了高二那年的夏日祭，当时的绿谷也是因为喝醉了跟他表白，清醒过后两人双向暗恋直接转交往。

看来这么多年过去了，绿谷酒后跟自己表白的毛病还是没有变。

“我也喜欢你。”轰听见自己这样回复。

“嘿嘿……”黏在自己身上的醉汉痴痴的笑了起来，“喜欢……”

到底是有多喜欢我啊……轰在心里暗笑，绿谷这么积极的上赶着跟他表白的样子大概也只有在喝醉之后才能看见，清醒时候的绿谷可是连亲一下都会脸红。

回到家，轰准备把绿谷先放下，然后自己去准备一些解酒的东西。

但绿谷似乎还是没有醒，一直赖在轰的怀里焦冻焦冻的叫个不停，脸还直往轰的胸口上蹭。

轰焦冻发誓，要不是绿谷喝醉了，他绝对会就地办了绿谷，让他一周都下不来床的那种。

“绿谷，我……”我去给你准备解酒药这句话还没说出口，被叫到名字的绿谷从轰的怀里抬起头，蒙了一层水雾的绿色眸子看的轰焦冻的心跳漏了一拍。

那吃些甜点也不错。

轰对着绿谷微张的嘴唇吻了下去，晕乎乎的绿谷不知道在干什么，只是在轰亲上来的时候会傻乎乎的笑，本来缠在一起的舌头因为绿谷的傻笑而收了回去。轰便贴的更近了，但奈何醉了的绿谷傻兮兮的不配合，笑着笑着舌头就又一次的收了回去，直到忍不了了的轰把他压在墙上亲，膝盖也顶在了绿谷的双腿之间。

无处可躲了，即便是醉了的绿谷也意识到了这个问题，干脆双臂环上轰的脖颈享受起了这个吻。轰的舌毫不费力的进入了绿谷的领地，与绿谷的一起纠缠着，急切的亲吻带了些啧啧的水声，在为换气而不得已分开的瞬间扯出一条暧昧的银丝，接着又换了个方向继续吻了上去。

“呜呜……”绿谷被欺负的狠了，“不，唔……”略有讨饶意味的话从嘴边漏出，“不要啦……唔…”

轰这才放开绿谷已经被亲肿了的唇瓣，“我去给你准备解酒药，先在这里等一会，好吗？”轰低下头，在绿谷的唇边低语着，他尝试着从绿谷的双臂之间脱离，可惜绿谷好像没有让他走的意思。

“别走…还要……”

去他的不乘人之危。

轰一把把外套脱掉扔在地上，抱起绿谷向卧室走去，绿谷的双腿也很自觉的环上了轰精瘦的腰，双臂在轰的脖颈处收紧，调皮的低头啄吻着轰的唇，在被轰捉住后顺从的探出舌头，交换着一个又一个略带清酒苦味的深吻。

好不容易进到卧室，绿谷在被扔到床上后不安分的蹭着床单，双臂伸向轰，引诱着他再向前一步来侵占自己。

轰也不客气的俯身压上，在接连不断的吻中剥掉了绿谷的外套和裤子。

“我，我来…唔…”绿谷被亲的喘不上来气，断断续续的说着要自己来。

轰不舍的送开了绿谷，不过他现在很想看看平时在床上难得主动的绿谷现在会怎么办。

绿谷撑起身子，把轰往边上一推，自己转过身自然的伏在轰的身上，笑嘻嘻的盯着轰，酥麻的吻就从轰的脖颈一路下移，他甚至还用牙叼开了轰的裤链，隔着棉质内裤去吮轰的肉棒，在灰色的布料上留下可疑的水渍。

“呼……”轰低低的喘着粗气。

该死，他真没见过绿谷可以这么主动。

“绿谷，”轰拍拍绿谷的头，示意绿谷起来，绿谷也乖乖的撑起身子，向前向轰讨要了一个吻，轰也趁机脱掉了两个人的最后一层遮羞布。

难得主动一回的绿谷在与轰吻完后返回到轰的肉棒处，已经从底裤中释放出来的东西分量很足，绿谷张大了嘴也只能照顾一半。醉汉口交的技术并不怎么好，牙齿多多少少会碰到肉棒，但触碰的瞬间所带来的电流般的快感却也令轰爽的头皮发麻。

“可以了，绿谷。”轰扶起绿谷，伸手去够床头柜里的润滑剂，在绿谷的后穴粗粗的做着开拓。

“唔啊…”绿谷的手撑在轰的肩上，后穴的异物感令他高高的仰起了头，轰就趁机叼住绿谷的喉结，一边做着开拓一边在绿谷白皙的脖颈上留下一个又一个红痕。

三根手指可以顺利进出后，轰撤出了手指，将肉棒对准绿谷的后穴。

“自己坐上去。”

“唔……”绿谷能感觉的到后穴在被一个热物顶着，但是刚准备坐下去却因为太滑而几次蹭到臀缝，绿谷干脆扶好了肉茎，对着自己的穴口一点点坐了下去。

“哈啊……”轰的肉棒带来的效果要比三根手指强上百倍，在进入了一半的时候绿谷就已经不行了，有些抑制不住的口液从嘴角滑落，“焦冻……”

轰顺势向上一顶，整根阴茎全数没入。

“唔啊啊！”绿谷被突如其来的刺激激的叫出声，“太多了，太过了，唔…！”

“这不是你要的吗？”轰起身抱住绿谷，骑乘位的不可抗力性也让轰爽的直咬牙，绿谷的后穴又湿又热，被肠肉疯狂的裹着的感觉让轰险些缴械。“放松，绿谷。”

“可是…哈啊！！”

轰在绿谷体内开始了横冲直撞，每一次的抽出又重新撞到最深处，一次次的擦过绿谷的敏感点，成堆的快感让绿谷几乎坐不稳，腰也软的不像样，身体仿佛要散架了一样。绿谷被干的直接趴在了轰的肩上，在快感的潮水中在轰的肩上留下了一排又一排齿痕。

“唔，太、太快了……舒…唔嗯，舒服……”绿谷已经没有意识自己在说些什么了，只知道自己每说出一些话，就会换来轰更加疯狂的进攻，肉体撞击的声音，轰低喘的声音和绿谷抑制不住的浪叫在狭小的卧室内回荡。

“焦，焦冻……呜……”绿谷被肏的直接哭了出来，太爽了，实在是太爽了。

“绿谷，”轰故意压低声音凑近绿谷的耳边，一个音节一个音节的念着绿谷的名字，吐出的热气将绿谷的耳根染上绯红，“下回别再喝酒了，不然会耽误接下来几天的安排的。”

言外之意就是绿谷这次会被他操的下不来床。

“唔啊，我……要，要……去…啊啊…”绿谷眼前闪过白光，成堆的快感在到达了巅峰后终于释放。

轰也把持不住了，绿谷高潮时内壁疯狂的挤压让他几乎丢了魂，又抽插了十几下后射在了绿谷的深处。

“呼……”轰向后靠下，身上趴的是被干的浑身发软，在高潮后直接昏睡了过去的绿谷。

看来以后要在家里备一点酒了。

\--fin--

开车不喝酒喝酒不开车是不可能的（推眼镜.jpg）  
我永远爱醉酒梗（x癖大满足）


End file.
